El Soldado Amigo
by AnaxUchiha
Summary: Basicamente trata de una historia sacada de la vida real llena de drama, suspenso y un tema interesante que es la amistad y la lealtad que desafían incluso a la muerte. Adaptada con los personajes de Naruto. Esta historia es para todo los gustos.


Bueno Hola a todos, Bienvenidos a mi Fic xD o mas bn mi primer OneShot, así es, Oneshot.

Este Fic va a ser muy particular pues ya encontré mi tema principal para crear fics. Sacados de la vida real… ¿Algunas ves han visto o escuchado partes de "La culpa de la vaca"? bueno pues esta historia es sacada de allí .La verdad es que la verdadera historia solo tiene media página. Lo que hice en realidad fue agregarle más cosas para que adecuara a Naruto y fuera entretenida. Básicamente lo que corresponde a la verdadera historia es la parte final pero la final que es final xD.

Se supone que con esta historia quiero marcar una línea entre los fics que acerca de la vida ninja y otro de la vida real.

Espero que la disfruten y esto se llama **¡¡¡¡¡SOLDADO AMIGO!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Naruto que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto©

**SIMBOLOGIA: **

_-pensamientos_

"**Mensaje**_** de la historia"**_

* * *

"**El soldado Amigo" Oneshot**

Sasuke y Naruto, eran dos soldados de las fuerzas militares de su país. Aunque vinieran de diferentes partes y tuvieran costumbres diferentes. Uno de ellos era Sasuke, hijo de una de las familias más prestantes e importantes de su ciudad que voluntariamente quiso salir de aquella rutina y valerse por sí mismo y ¿quién sabe? hacer algo buena por lo demás. De hecho cuando tuvo que prestar el servicio, se le pago la multa para no entrar al ejército. Este, quedó en desacuerdo con la decisión y entro por su cuenta. Otra de las razones que lo hacía entrar voluntariamente al ejercito es que su hermano, Itachi. Ya era estaba llegando a los altos mandos en el ejercito por sus habilidades y destrezas. Sasuke lo quería superar y mostrarles a sus padres que aparte de ser el consentido de su madre también podía destacarse en algo de hombres. Los de cosa para hombres viene de los comentarios a veces machista de su padre Fugaku. Al parecer la familia tenía raíces que partían de ahí y prácticamente el más joven de los Uchiha tenía que seguirlas.

El siguiente era Naruto, hijo de una familia con bajos recursos. No pudo hacer nada para evitar entrar al ejército ¿con que lo haría? De hecho le quedaba difícil pues el mantenía su familia junto a su madre, Kushina ¿Dónde está su padre? El padre de Naruto, Minato, murió en batalla dando la vida por su tropa. Por esa razón, no le gustaba la idea de entrar al ejercito pero después de unos días cedió y entro con agrado…tal vez esa era una oportunidad de vida para sacar adelante su familia y ¿porque no? También por su patria y rendirle honor a su padre valiéndose por sí mismo.

Ellos lograron tener esa conexión de amistad que muy pocas veces se dan en esas circunstancias. En época de guerra. Cuando con un poco de formación ya eran mandados a la guerra, dejados a la suerte. Ni siquiera la edad importaba puesto que había hasta niños de 12 en medio de la guerra. Ellos no tenían mucho problema. Ya eran todos unos hombres, mayores de edad. Naruto, con 18 años y Sasuke con 19. E incluso ya tenían novias en la tropa, sus amadas. Naruto contaba con la hermosa ojiblanca y apariencia angelical, Hinata. Sasuke tenía a Sakura, una hermosa peli rosa con ojos verdes. Sus amadas hacían parte del grupo médico, así que, tenían la facilidad de verlas en el campamento pero obviamente a escondidas ya que eran prohibidas las relaciones.

En muchas ocasiones estuvieron frente a la muerte pero hacían lo que fuera para salvarse entre ellos. En una de ellas Sasuke casi muere en plena guerra pero gracias a la pronta acción de su gran amigo Naruto se salvó de aquella muerte segura. En la que Sasuke dejo a un lado el orgullo y se dio cuenta del tesoro que tenía como amigo.

-Cuento las horas para salir esta agonía y regresa al campamento.- suspira Sasuke

-Jajajaja paciencia y no te desconcentres que en cualquier momento pueden sorprendernos.- sonríe el rubio sin dejar la guardia

- Pero si ya llevamos 15 horas patrullando y nada de nada.- Da un pequeño suspiro - Desde hace tiempo no siento la adrenalina… deberíamos descansar, si no ha pasado en estas 15 horas no va a pasar precisamente ahora cuando vamos a descansar unos simples minutos.- replica el Uchiha

- Descansa tú, que yo no me quiero morir por ahora. Puede que aprovechen este descanso para matarnos. Nunca se sabe que piensen ellos o que tenga planeado.-el rubio alza un poco la voz y termina sus palabras mirando de reojo a su compañero

- deja la paranoia, no va a pasar nada. Apuesto que ellos también están descansando. Ellos no son bobos de matarse por algo que no pasa, tal vez están descansando y nosotros aquí como sonámbulos o más bien como idiotas estamos patrullando, es más, esto ni es patrullar porque no lo hacemos con energía. O me vas a decir tú ¿que no estás cansado?- trata de persuadir

- deja el bla bla bla y descansa. Es mejor cuando estas callado y serio que cuando empiezas a hablar. –el rubio manda a callar

- ¡ha! Cálmate tú, yo solo te estoy aconsejando, perdedor- dice Sasuke

- eres malo para aconsejar.- responde el rubio a aquello gritos omitiendo los insultos.

-¡bueno ya! Deja de hablar tú y si tanto tiene ganas pues concéntrate en tu dichoso trabajo y perdedera de tiempo.- agrega el Uchiha

- shhhhh mejor cállate y vete, yo si hago lo que es.- contesta el rubio

- si me vas a pegar no me regañes. Lo que me falta pues ahora el bobo se las da de héroe bah… ¡adiós!- se despide algo enfadado el pelinegro

-te escuche…-susurra Naruto

Sasuke se aleja y queda el silencio en el ambiente por unos minutos, mientras eso Naruto no deja la mirada en su objetivo, su alrededor. Tenía que estar concentrado y todo le daba desconfianza pero muy en el fondo lo que el temía en realidad era morir como su padre y dejar a su madre sola. Por otro lado, Sasuke. Estaba en el "cambuche improvisado" o pequeña tienda de acampar que tenían a unos metros de donde estaba Naruto. El Uchiha no había de ser bobo de caminar como si nada a allá, pues puede que manifestara pereza o cansancio pero no confianza pues de alguna a otra forma sabía que lo que dijo su compañero era cierto. Él se dirigió al campamento en cuclillas silenciosas tratando de pasar desapercibido. Al llegar a donde se suponía que debía llegar. Saca de su bolso una especie de merienda preparada por su novia para ese tipo de situaciones y retomar energía.

_- ¡que rabia! Ese pedazo de idiota dándoselas de héroe, perdedor y patético... _Sabiendo que ya no se puede hacer más. Ya hicimos lo que pudimos y ya no hay más nada, solo se acata las órdenes dadas y hasta aquí llegaron.- piensa y tratar de razonar…

Por otro lado Naruto aún seguía patrullando. De hecho cuando estaban juntos ellos estaban cubiertos en una especie de barrera que tenían con bultos o bolsas de tierra . Además, a Naruto le estaba rondando en la cabeza lo último que le dijo su amigo.

_- ¿será que descanso? No, mejor no. Tal vez si me duermo me maten. Así es la guerra. Pero él tal vez tenga razón. Si no paso nada mientras estábamos aquí supongo que no pasara nada si descanso un po… _

Suena un disparo desde el lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke. Esto lo alarmó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Dios! Eso fue un disparo… y parece ser que viene de donde esta Sasuke. ¡Por dios! El no está armado. ¡Sasuke, amigo aguarda!-grita el rubio mientras corre

Cuando Naruto se levanta para buscar a su amigo siente un que una bala pasa cerca de él, queda inmóvil por un momento, avanza y vuelve a cubrirse para no ser atacado. Por un descuido casi pierde la vida. E incluso mientras se cubría, disparó a unos soldados enemigos y mato a dos, uno de ellos al parecer había disparado contra Sasuke y luego mata al otro que cubría al primero tratando calmar el paso mientras él iba a socorrer a su amigo. Para él lo más importante en ese momento era su amigo, ni siquiera su vida le importaba por el solo hecho de que Sasuke, su amigo necesitara ayuda. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba Sasuke para su sorpresa él estaba tirado en el piso medio inconsciente.

- ¡¡¡Sasuke!!! ¿Qué te paso? ¡Dime algo!- trata de hace reaccionar a su amigo

- tú qué crees Naruto, oh! Espera, estoy de maravilla solo estoy sangrando por la bala que tengo en el estomago y tú ¿qué tal estas? - contesta sarcásticamente el Uchiha con su cara típica.

- tú eres el colmo Sasuke, estas herido y ¿empiezas con tu sarcasmos?- pregunta el rubio

-Pedazo de idiota, si sabes para que preguntas. Me-me estoy quedando sin aire...- contesta quedándose medio ahogándose.

-No debería decir esto en esta situación, pero te lo dije.- dice el rubio en señal de burla y luego torna a la seriedad

Naruto empieza a comunicarse con la central para los sustituyan. Este, trata de prestarle los primeros auxilios a Sasuke. Al parecer trata de frenar la hemorragia pero aún así necesita llevarlo rápido. Naruto logra llevar a rastras a su amigo para pasar desapercibido y además Sasuke ya no tenías muchas fuerzas. "Sasuke, no te preocupes. Te sacaré de aquí sano y sal… más bien salvo" le murmura el rubio a su amigo sin detenerse "o me dejo de llamar Uzumaki Naruto" termina con una sonrisa típica de él .Para su suerte en ese momento, los enemigos no se daban cuenta de la situación.

Luego de aquella hazaña para salvar a su amigo que obviamente lo logró pues no solo lo salvó sino que al luego de llegar al campamento, le colaboró a los médicos de turno para su recuperación poniéndolos al tanto de la situación y de su primer estado. Sasuke, se apena y aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo solo tenía palabras de agradecimiento y sentía algo de vergüenza. El agradecimiento no podía faltar porque aunque Sasuke no vio pero lo debió suponer. El hecho de que su amigo haya puesto primero su vida que la de él mismo solo para salvarlo y luego de una pelea. Eso, si es un amigo. Alguien fácil de conocer, difícil de valorar y que cuesta mucho mantener.

- No sé cómo te puedo pagar lo que hiciste por mi e incluso cuando peleamos lo dejaste todo por salvarme e incluso te he dicho perdedor y otros insultos sin saber lo valioso que eres y que el perdedor aquí soy yo, gracias... - agradece el Uchiha bajando la mirada algo apenado

-descuida, para eso son los amigos ¿lo recuerdas? De hecho yo te puedo salvar las veces que quieras- Sonrió el rubio y agrega – Por cierto, es la primera vez que te veo en esta situación ¿no? Estas dejando el orgullo jejeje.

- -no me exijas mucho. Tú bien sabes que estas cosas son…- da un pequeño suspiro - hmm son difíciles de decir para mí - dice mientras trata de sentarse en la camilla.

- ok, dejémosla ahí jejeje, irás aprendiendo de tu maestro Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ni lo sueñes…

- Es broma, al menos ríete –le pega una palmada en la espalda a Sasuke

- Hmm ahí no peques que que enserio duele.

Ambos ríen juntos. Pero Sasuke vuelve a tomar seriedad y agarra fuertemente la mano de Naruto para llamar su atención a lo que dirá.

- te juro que lo que acabas de hacer tendrá paga, no soy solo de palabras también de acciones. Tú lo sabes y cuando pase algo parecido estaré ahí para salvarte, seré tu ángel de la guarda, Naruto.-promete el Uchiha mientras Naruto se muestra sorprendido.

Días después de lo sucedido en el campamento. Todos los soldados de la tropa se encontraban reunidos para un nuevo plan de guerra en incluso Naruto y Sasuke obviamente se encontraban junto a otros soldados del mismo campamento. La reunión se debía al hecho de que en esa época se encontraban en la parte más fuerte de la guerra pues las últimas batallas eran peores cada vez y si llegaban a hacer un buen trabajo en esta batalla podrían salir de las demás que se les venias por delante. El teniente, Kakashi era el que estaba a cargo en ese momento de la tropa.

- por asuntos de guerra lo voy a separar por escuadrones para que se repartan en el campo de guerra ¡Uchiha Sasuke! –grita el teniente

- ¡si señor!

- Usted irá al escuadrón A.-ordena Kakashi

- ¡como ordene!

Luego de haber nombrado a un grupo selecto de soldados de una larga lista en la que había 4 escuadrones con los mejores de cada especialidad: Francotiradores, estrategas, geólogos, corto alcance y explosivos, etc. pero había algo en aquella estrategia que ni Sasuke ni Naruto iban a adivinar…

- Y por ultimo tenemos, ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

- ¡si señor!

- usted ira al escuadrón B

- Pero señor…-replica Naruto

- ¿Algún problema Uzumaki? ¿Está en desacuerdo con lo que acabo de decir?

- pero señor, pensé que eran las mismas tropas de siempre.- El Uchiha dice sorprendido

-Usted se calla Uchiha. Estas órdenes vienen de los altos mandos y ha sido considerando la especialidad de cada uno. ¿Alguna duda?- contesta Kakashi, el teniente

- ¡no señor!- contestan en coro todos los presentes

- eso me gusta, ya pueden salir.- dice Kakashi

Luego de largas horas de batalla han regresado todos los escuadrones. Les ha costado llegar pues el clima no se los facilitaba había empezado a llover y la neblina había bajado. Pero el de Sasuke y Naruto no llegaba. Donde se encontraban era el lugar del problema y se les dificultaba volver al otro lado pues para volver tenían que deshacerse de lo enemigos del camino para poder llegar a salvo. En la zona donde estaba Naruto y su escuadrón era la peor pues había más enemigos que los soldados que se encontraban por ahí. Ellos se encontraban en una especie de fuerte que había construido con bolsas de arena por ellos mismos. El ambiente se llenaba de intensidad y demasiados tiros a diversos lados que si se descuidaban podían morir entre ellos. En el escuadrón de Naruto estaban: Sai, el se ocupaba de los planos, mapas, estadísticas. También diseñaba diversos planos gráficos de escape, infiltración, ataque y otros. Otro de los que se encontraba era Shikamaru, un estratega excepcional a todo le veía una solución desde el punto de vista de él. Por último se encontraba Neji, el francotirador del equipo, sus ojos captaban todo a su alrededor al igual que sus sentidos. Gracias a esto el equipo se mantenía vivo y sin heridos. Ah! casi se me olvida ¿Quién era Naruto en ese equipo? Como olvidarme de él… Naruto se ocupaba del ataque a corto alcance gracias a que tenía un conocimiento del funcionamiento de las armas. El problema era que en ese momento tenían que dirigirse al campamento pues ya anochecía. Al anochecer los enemigos tendrían ventaja y ese sería su fin.

-Puedo ver como el sol esta ocultándose y según eso no nos queda mucho tiempo para volver, parecen ser las 5:30- informa Neji. – ¡Shikamaru, invéntate algo rápido!

- ¡No me presiones Hyuuga! Así nadie funciona.- alza la voz el Nara – Sai, necesito que me des los planos de esta zona y la ubicación del campamento.

-¡aquí están! El campamento se encuentra en esta parte. Ten en cuenta que alrededor hay un extensa parte del enemigo- le dice Sai pasándole y señalándole en el mapa

- Shikamaru, ¿cuál es la situación?- pregunta el rubio algo preocupado sin bajar la guardia.

- Es algo problemático…

- ¿qué posibilidades hay de salir?- insiste el rubio

- hay tres. Dos de ellas no vienen al caso pues en una terminaríamos muertos. La Segunda necesita tiempo que no tenemos…-guarda silencio

- y ¿la tercera?- pregunta impaciente

-La tercera… La tercera, habría que sacrificar a uno de nosotros y yo no quiero que pase eso.

Todos guardan silencio. Naruto rompe aquel silencio y se acerca a Shikamaru. Le insiste y este no quiere hablar.

- Hmm necesito oírla, ¡dígamela! No contamos con demasiado tiempo.-insiste

- Está bien. El tercer plan necesita que uno sea la distracción y haga activar cierta granada que tengo aquí – señala su mochila - para que haya un derrumbe y acabe con las torres de control enemigas para que lo demás pueda volver, es decir, que luego de lanzar la granada a donde es mientras salen sus compañeros. Ese mismo, tiene que cubrirlo hasta que estén a salvo.

- yo seré quien muera.- alza la voz Neji- yo puedo crear cierta distracción disparando a la torres de control para hacer cierta confusión y luego activare la bomba.

- ¡No! Tú tienes una esposa, Tenten, el amor de tu vida. No la abandonaras de esa manera.- Interrumpe Sai- yo seré aquel que muera, no tengo familia ni nadie quien llore por mí. Así que utilizaré los mapas para encontrar un atajo y activar la bomba rápidamente.

- No digas idioteces. ¿Cómo que no tienes a nadie? ¿Eres ciego? Ino, la enfermera del campamento se muere por ti y vas a decir que nadie llorará.- Toma la palabra el joven Nara- Yo soy el dueño del plan y así como lo cree lo llevaré a cabo.

- ¡Se callan todos!- grita el rubio- La idea no es hacernos pelear ni tampoco se trata de aquel que no tenga familia, amigos etc.… La idea es llevar a cabo el plan. Shikamaru, el hecho de que hagas el plan no significa que te sientas en la obligación de hacerte matar porque simplemente es tuyo. Es el hecho de querer hacerlo, sin obligación, dando tu vida por tus amados y queridos no suicidándote de esa manera. Las reglas dicen que el que está a cargo tiene que velar por el bienestar de los demás. ¡Yo lo haré! Y no quiero que nadie me replique. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Si señor!- contestan lo demás.

Luego de ofrecerse Naruto se acerca a Shikamaru y le exige que le diga exactamente todo acerca del plan. Shikamaru le dice todo lo que tiene que saber y al final saca de su bolso una granada. Todos se empiezan a despedir con lágrimas, bueno, en realidad solo Shikamaru. Sai abraza a Naruto fuertemente "te juro que esto no quedara en vano. Tú serás conocido como un héroe eso te lo juro" Naruto solo sonríe y al final quedaba Neji que estaba callado y de sus ojos lentamente salían lagrimas "perdóname si alguna vez te creí incapaz de algo, perdóname. Lo que estás haciendo no lo hace cualquiera". Naruto solo le levanta cabeza y le deja en claro que esta perdonado y que no se disculpe por idioteces igualmente despidiéndose.

-¡Soldados, se están demorando demasiado! ¡¡Ya váyanse!!

Sai, Neji y Shikamaru luego de despedirse toman rumbo. Naruto tira la granada a donde se le había indicado. Provocando un derrumbe en la parte de los francotiradores enemigos. Luego al ver que sus amigos se estaban alejando empieza a cubrirlos como se había acordado. Luego de que lo demás se alejaran hacia el horizonte, sanos y salvos. Naruto sonríe y queda tranquilo. En ese instante suena una bala cerca de él y esta bala le había dado en el estomago. La granada había delatado su lugar e igualmente una granada había sido lanzada a unos metros de él. Lo último que pudo ver en ese momento Naruto fue un destello de luz y como su cuerpo se levantaba…que ironía….terminar como el temía y no quería en el fondo.

En el campamento horas después de lo sucedido empezaron a tocar la puerta con impaciencia. Era el escuadrón de Sasuke. Traía un herido pero no con gravedad ya que su demora se debía a que se le había prestado los primeros auxilios al herido para que este no muriera…

¿Ya llego el escuadrón B, el de Naruto?-Pregunta preocupado el Uchiha

Al parecer todavía siguen en batalla- contesta Kakashi

Tocan a la puerta nuevamente. Era el escuadrón de Naruto. Pero no estaba él. Sai, Neji y Shikamaru, entraron caris bajos y en silencio. Sasuke al no ver a Naruto le entró un presentimiento aterrador. Este, pregunta por su amigo pero al no encontrar respuestas por parte de los otros agarró a Sai y lo agito para interrogarlo apresuradamente.

- ¿qué paso con Naruto? ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¡Díganme!-grita impacientemente el Uchiha

-Naruto…-suspira y baja la mirada el interrogado -Naruto se ofreció…. a cubrirnos para poder volver con vida… -termina lo dicho con tristeza

Sasuke solo siente terror a lo último dicho, su presentimiento estaba tornándose real.

Sasuke habla con el Kakashi para poder buscarlo. Pero Kakashi se niega ya que no creen que Naruto siga con vida y le preocupa que otro soldado más fallezca.

- mi amigo no ha regresado del campo de batalla, señor. Solicito permiso para buscarlo.- solicita respetuosamente Sasuke

- Permiso denegado soldado Uchiha. ¿No oyó lo que dijeron los que estaban con él? No quiero que arriesgue su vida por un hombre que probablemente ya esté muerto.- contesta algo inseguro Kakashi

Sasuke no atendió a las palabras de su superior y sin hacer caso salió. Luego de un rato de buscar a su amigo cubriéndose de aquellos enemigos, lo encuentra .Naruto esta moribundo, a punto de morir y al parecer no tenía movilidad. Ya no le quedaba tiempo. Sasuke lo recoge en sus brazos y trata de hacerlo reaccionar.

- ¡Naruto resiste! Te sacare de aquí. No me dejes, sé fuerte.- grita afanado el Uchiha

Naruto no contesta y pareciera que ya estaba a punto de morir pues ya le dificultaba respirar y tosía sangre. Lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- ¡pero dime algo! No te me vayas a morir Naruto que yo te debo salvar la vida. Esa promesa yo te la hice ¡déjame cumplirla!- le grita a su amigo mientras le salen algunas lagrimas - ¡Naruto!

- Gracias… - El rubio que está a punto de morir, habla entrecortado -Estaba seguro de que vendrías -agarra fuertemente la mano de Sasuke - Despide por mí a mi familia. Gracias por no dejarme solo. Dile a Hi-hinata que aunque no estaré ahí para proponerle matrimonio porque lo iba a hacer luego de esta batalla. –Sonríe - espero que acepte esta sortija como un regalo por parte mía….Gracias- sonríe mientras abre su mano dejando ver una sortija.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo te sacare de aquí!- grita desesperadamente Sasuke- No se te ocurra morir. No le hagas ese desplante a Hinata, ni a tú madre. ¡No me hagas esto a mí!...te necesito amigo no me dejes….- empiza a llorar mientras habla

- ¿quién iba a decirlo? Que ironía ¿no crees? –sonríe el rubio mirando hacia el cielo- morir como mi padre… Ahora lo comprendo… No se en realidad porque huía a algo que al final te hace sentir bien…-vuelve la mirada hacia el Uchiha- Gracias amigo-go… -Al terminar esas palabras. Aquella sonrisa que había mantenido en su mejilla, desaparece. Suelta la mano del joven Uchiha.

Sasuke solo llora silenciosamente diciendo repetida veces "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto porque no ¿dejaste que te salvara?"… carga el cadáver de su amigo en su espalda **"**Amigo, de tantas que nos salvamos y mueres en la condiciones menos imaginables"sigue llorando repitiendo el nombre de su amigo **"de tanto que le huías a morir como tú padre. Como tú dijiste… ¡mira como terminaste!"** y se devuelve al campamento llorando un poco. Después de un rato regresa al campamento, mortalmente herido, transportando el cadáver de su amigo y todavía les resbalaban algunas lágrimas. El oficial, Kakashi, estaba furioso y empieza gritarle mientras Sasuke guarda silencio con la mirada abajo y desconsolada.

- ¡estúpido! ¡Le dije que estaba muerto¡ Dígame : ¿merecía la pena ir allá a arriesgar su vida por un cadáver? Usted solo ocúpese de seguir las reglas por parte mía – agarra el cuello de la camisa a el Uchiha para que le preste atención – aquel rebelde que no sigue las reglas es Escoria, ¡eso usted lo sabe!

-¡claro que sí señor! – Levanta la mirada, mira el cadáver de su amigo y sonríe – Claro que merecía la pena. Cuando lo encontré estaba vivo y pudo decime "Estaba seguro de que vendrías"- al terminar las palabras le salen lagrimas sin dejar de sonreír.

Kakashi al oír las últimas palabras lo suelta y queda en silencio con una mirada de tristeza, No sabía que decir. Ciertamente todos los presentes había escuchado: soldados, grupo médico. Entre eso se encontraba Hinata, perteneciente al grupo médico que corre llorando hacía el cadáver de su amado llorando desconsoladamente y solo **gritaba "¡Naruto-kun!"**Luego levanta la mirada hacia Sasuke pidiendo una explicación con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué más te dijo?-La joven ojiblanca pregunta con esa mirada angelical e inocente de la que se había enamorado Naruto, hacia Sasuke. Llena de lágrimas.

-Casi se me olvida…-saca del bolsillo una sortija –Naruto espera, así es, que con esta sortija tú lo recuerdes porque el siempre estará ahí para ti…

Hinata se levanta y abraza a Sasuke al igual que este. Agradeciendo por ese gesto que había hecho **"gracias".** Sasuke le susurra en el oído a Hinata **"en realidad no hice nada para lo que debí hacer"** Luego de esto Sasuke suelta Hinata y se acerca con paso suaves a Kakashi. Éste solo lo veía ir a él y seguía en silencio algo consternado. Sasuke lo agarra de la camisa.

-Puede que yo sea la escoria que usted dice. Los peor de este mundo, una basura, estorbo. Solo por desobedecer la reglas impuesta por usted. –Empieza a alzar la voz, mirando fijamente a su superior y sin dejar de agarrar la camisa -Pero alguien que abandona a sus camaradas en momento como este. Cuando ellos necesitan de su ayuda. Esos, son peor que Escoria…

"**Un amigo es el que llega cuando todo el mundo se ha ido. Incluso**

"**la lealtad de un amigo no debe ser despreciada ni nunca dada por perdida. Ya que podemos encontrar demasiados conocidos y algunos que dicen ser nuestros amigos en la vida. Pero aquellos que son tus amigos verdaderamente, son difícil de conseguir, valorar y mantener" **

"**Puede que seamos escoria por no seguir la reglas, es aceptable… Pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos en momento oscuro. Esos, son peor que Escoria"**

* * *

**¡¡¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!!!**y lean esta parte que es interesante…

Holas mmm espero que les haya guxtado la historia…no pretendo hacerlos Llorar porque para que ustedes lloren le falta muxo a esta historia…

Aunque si ustedes lloran me harán feliz….en el buen sentido porque esta historia les llego y esa era la intensión.

Este fic, lo presenté como obra en el colegio, con otros nombres. En la que salió ganador wiiii eso me alegra… gracias a los actores, que le dieron vida n_n la historia salió buenísima! Aunque a la verdadera historia le hice varias conversiones. Primero la volví obra de teatro y luego en este fic

Aunque la verdadera historia es esta:

Un soldado le dijo a su teniente

-Mi amigo no ha regresado del campo de batalla Señor. Solicito permiso para ir a buscarlo

-Permiso denegado-replico el oficial-No quiero que arriesgue su vida por un hombre que probablemente ha muerto

El soldado, sin hacer caso, salió. Una hora más tarde regresó, mortalmente herido, transportando el cadáver de su amigo. El oficial está furioso:

-¡e dije que había muerto! Dígame:¡merecía la pena ir allá para traer un cadáver? Y el soldado, casi moribundo, respondió.

-¡Claro que sí, Señor! Cuando lo encontré todavía estaba vivo y pudo decirme:" ¡Estaba seguro de que vendría!..."

**La primera vez que lo leí debo confesar que casi lloro, se me pusieron los ojitos aguados xD.**

Bueno ahora si me despido

PERO YA SABEN DEJE COMENS y dejen la historia o lectura reflexiva (así se llama) que le gustaría que tenga vida xD escogeré la mejor…

Xaitos! Y HAGANLE SABER ASU AMIGOS QUE SON LO MEJOR!! omitan lo que dije primero si quieren Mas bien demuestreselos con sus acciones y sepan que la lealtad es lo que muchos dicen tener y pocos en realidad lo muestran.


End file.
